


The City of the Future

by Tom_Richter



Category: Clockwerk Calamity
Genre: Calamity Colorado, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Richter/pseuds/Tom_Richter





	The City of the Future

Maximilian Underwood sat as he had for several hours within the train compartment he shared with an altogether too excited young lady who he found altogether entrancing and utterly intolerable all at once. Between waves of nausea brought on by the trains high speed motion he imagined cutting short he incessant chatter by jamming his erect cock between her elegant lips, entangling his fingers in her curly auburn hair and just ramming hard as she gagged and choked until he shot her mouth full of his seed. Then, at least for a few minutes, he'd have some precious silence in which he could endeavor to keep his lunch from revisiting him.

“Have you ever been to Calamity Marshall?” She asked him finally after a brief pause to catch her breath. 

“No ma'am, this'll be my first, same as you.” He responded with a forced smile.

Do you reckon it's as wonderful as they say?”

“I do indeed, though I wager a lot grimier as big industrial cities are like to be.”

“Have you seen many cities? I've never seen one myself, not a real big one at any rate, not like they have back east.”

“Seen one city you've seen'em all. Cities is just folk like everywhere else, just more of them crammed into a tighter space.”

“You think so?” She asked looking as though he'd dashed her dreams.

“Never was much one for cities. I like wide open spaces you find out here on the plains. Bad things happen in cities. Terrible things best not discussed in the company of a fine young lady such as yerself.”

“Are you trying to scare me Marshall?”

“No ma'am, jus' tellin' things as I see them.”

“Calamity is a city of wonder and modern advancement. It'll be different there. Just you wait and see.”

Evelyn Hayes stood on the platform as the train rolled to a screeching halt on it's iron tracks. Steam vented from beneath the massive coal black beast as it disgorged it's passengers and settled in for a brief rest before making the return trip down the rails. She waited for her partner, the man who stood at her side more oft than not, during her service as a U.S. Marshall. She received word just a few days prior that he would finally be joining her in Calamity after spending month hunting down a gang of highway men waylaying coaches. While she welcomed the company she remained anxious about the events leading up to them parting ways.

Memory flooded her thoughts with visions of the man lying on the bed with her astride him. The way his fingers dug into her supple skin, pushing and pulling with her rhythmic gyrations. Too far. The whiskey burned it's way down their throats and she'd gone too far. For six months she'd refused his affections, his longing to forge a more intimate relationship with her. Six months only to have it all come down to more whiskey than any sane man ought to drink. Had she not been called to Calamity, she feared, their partnership might be destroyed by a nights indiscretion. Now, with some time apart, they would see whether or not things could remain professional.

God how he'd made her cum though.

She shook the thoughts from her minds eye as he stepped out off a passenger car further down the line. She picked her way through the crowd until they met somewhere in the middle.

“Evie, you didn't have to meet me here. Surely you have something better to do.” He greeted her with a smile, clearly glad to see her.

“I can't have you wandering the streets, Max, too much paranoia going 'round right now. Besides I'm starvin' and over due for a break from this case. I reckon we grab a bite to eat 'fore I drown you with the gruesome details.”

“Much appreciated. I'm famished after the exhausting chatter of the young woman I shared a cabin with on the way in.” He pulled up his trunk behind them and they made their way out of the station. “I brought some letters that came for you from back east just yesterday. Figured I'd save the post some trouble and bring them to you myself. Your sister wrote you a novel judging by the thickness of them.” He pulled a pair of envelopes from the inside pocket of his coat and passed them into her waiting hand.

“She'll do that from time to time. Get's so excited sometimes she just writes and writes till her hand cramps up. Should ought to write her back, it's been a while and you know how she worries.”

“You tell her from me there's not to fret with me by your side.”

“Max, you know I...”

“I know the score. Strictly professional. Can't begrudge a man his dreaming though.” She smiled and she thought better of pressing the issue. “Where we holed up? Like to unload this baggage 'fore we find some grub.”

“Not far. Room's already booked for you. You'll like it, real elegant, fancy indoor plumbing and all.”

“Bah, give me open sky any day.”

“You'll find precious little of that here. All them machines choke out the sun sometimes with all the smoke.”

Max Underwood looked up at the billowing gray haze that hung over noon day Calamity. “No different that any other modern marvel of a city I suppose.”

“There's plenty of different around here. Let's off load your trunk and I'll introduce you to the city of the future.”


End file.
